<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>试衣间里的小秘密 by Polonium210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941808">试衣间里的小秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210'>Polonium210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>试衣间里的小秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哦，我的天哪，梅林……”阿不思斩钉截铁的说“我是不会买这件的，你想都不要想！”</p><p> </p><p>   “阿尔，我亲爱的，我没有说一定要买这件，你可以先试试的，这个颜色多配你的红发啊。”盖勒特循循善诱。</p><p> </p><p>   阿不思暗自后悔和盖勒特一起来买衣服的决定。这家伙根本就没有审美，根本就没有品味。他回想起盖勒特之前在巴黎街头的打扮，风衣，皮裤，纱巾，铆钉靴，阿不思忍不住打了一个寒颤。再看看他手中火红的皮衣和破洞的牛仔裤，在脑补了一番自己穿上的效果后，坚决的打消了任何试穿他对象的搭配的念头。他可是要为人师表的啊，孩子们的审美还未形成，这样杀马特的造型，会教坏小孩子的啊！</p><p> </p><p>  “阿尔，你想一想，你总不能再穿长袍了吧！”整个怀孕期间，阿不思都用宽大的巫师袍来掩盖日渐隆起的腹部。</p><p> </p><p>  “而且，你最喜欢的西装三件套怕是也不行吧。”盖勒特的视线扫过他的腹部又在他的胸前长久的停留。“要是穿衬衫的话，怕不是会激凸。”盖勒特眼神中带着玩味，他没说出口，但是阿不思已经读懂了。</p><p> </p><p>   “混蛋！”阿不思红了脸，“怎么满脑子里都是这些龌龊的想法？”</p><p> </p><p>  盖勒特眨眨眼“这是事实，我觉得，跟这套衣服相比”他晃了晃衣架，“我刚刚说的更会教坏小孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>  “那我也不会穿这样的衣服，就像个街头小混混。”</p><p> </p><p>   “拜托，这衣服可不是小混混能买的起的。这可是亚历山大·麦昆。”盖勒特无奈的解释。</p><p> </p><p>  “世界上又不是没有其他设计师了，我真是接受不了他的风格。”</p><p> </p><p>   “比如可可·香奈儿？说真的，”盖勒特笑的暧昧“你要是想穿女装也没关系，你现在穿晚礼服会非常好看。”</p><p> </p><p>   “滚，”阿不思脸更红了，“我是一个正常的男人。”</p><p> </p><p>   见状，盖勒特收了手，“好了，不闹了，你看这件怎么样？”他拿起一件格子衬衫，很宽松的版型，也没有过多的装饰。</p><p> </p><p>   格纹是永不过时的，阿不思把衣服从衣架上取下来，准备试一下看看效果。</p><p> </p><p>     他进了试衣间，刚想锁上门，盖勒特伸出一条腿，抵住门。</p><p> </p><p>  “你要干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>   “亲爱的，我只是想过来帮帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>   “你给我出去，盖勒特！”</p><p> </p><p>   “别这样，阿不思，”盖勒特的手不安分的沿着阿不思的腰向上攀爬，在胸前停住，又恶意的揉捏。</p><p> </p><p>   “唔……”阿不思强忍住呻吟，尽量使自己的声音听起来平静“现在还不能行，这是在外面啊……唔……”</p><p> </p><p>盖勒特就当做没听见，手上动作不停，阿不思的呼吸渐渐变得急促，他扭着腰，想要挣脱他的魔爪。</p><p> </p><p>  盖勒特骤然用力的揉捏那突出的珍珠，换来阿不思一下尖利的抽气声。他看着已经已经洇出水痕的衬衫，一边更用力的爱抚，一边把脸凑到阿不思耳边。</p><p> </p><p>   “听话，你不会想让大家听见的吧，嗯？你看，你胸前都湿了呢。”盖勒特的语气里带着浓浓的暗示意味，他双眼炯炯的看向怀中的人。</p><p> </p><p>盖勒特用无杖魔法脱下了那件碍事的衬衫，露出一大片细腻丝滑，微微泛红的胸膛，两粒珍珠战栗着，顶端似乎还残留着少许的乳汁，在灯下闪着异样的光彩诱人采摘。</p><p> </p><p>   阿不思的脸红的发烫，这太羞耻了“不，……唔……不……行，啊……这还是……天哪……在外面……啊。”</p><p> </p><p>   “我锁上的门，他们谁都打不开。”</p><p> </p><p>  他用牙齿轻咬，用舌尖舔吮，奶香在口腔中蔓延，本应该是孩子的食物，却被他的父亲牢牢占据了。阿不思已经没有办法在压制脱口而出的呻吟了。</p><p> </p><p>   盖勒特终于放开了早已红肿不堪的茱萸，向他的下腹摸去。</p><p> </p><p>   “你还说不喜欢，你看你都硬了。”盖勒特隔着裤子揉搓，阿不思猛地抓向了他的后背。</p><p> </p><p>   裤子也落到了地上，现在的场面十分迤逦，阿不思近乎全裸，面色赤红，而罪魁祸首却好整以暇，衣衫整齐。</p><p> </p><p>   纤长的手指扫过前端，带起阿不思一阵战栗。</p><p> </p><p>  “你很喜欢这样，不是吗？”</p><p>   强烈的快感让阿不思动情的呻吟出声，嫣红的唇一张一合，看的盖勒特又硬了几分。</p><p> </p><p>   盖勒特一边继续吻着阿不思的唇，一边伸手探进他的内裤，他的手指顺利的来到后穴，他小心的想挤入一个手指。</p><p> </p><p>   他转而先攻击前端，他含住了阿不思，舌头仔细的舔过表面，配上吮吸和轻咬，阿不思连呻吟的声音都变了调。</p><p>  不一会，阿不思就释放了。“亲爱的，你可真敏感，这么一小下你就受不了了，待会你可怎么办呢？”盖勒特轻笑，看着阿不思高潮后失神的表情再也无法忍耐，沾了点精液草草的扩张了一下，就急不可耐的捅了进去。</p><p> </p><p>啊……啊……不……不……要……轻点……盖勒特……太深了……唔……”阿不思的腰被盖勒特紧紧的环住，承受着盖勒特连续不断，愈加凶狠的顶撞。</p><p> </p><p> 他努力的想控制控制自己的呻吟声，害怕突然之间有人会破门而入。但恐惧已然化成了情欲，使他把盖勒特夹的更紧。</p><p> </p><p>  受到阻碍的盖勒特用力的冲刺着，阿不思只觉得强烈的快感就像烟花，把他仅剩的理智炸成了灰。</p><p> </p><p>  高潮后脱力的阿不思乖乖的靠在盖勒特怀里，任由他为他清理，穿上那件红色的格纹衬衫。</p><p> </p><p>  “你穿这件真的很好看。”盖勒特吻住了阿不思的唇</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>